cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Will
|enemies = Chief, soldiers, Skippy, Dog Soldiers (formerly), Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Butch|likes = His family, playing, dog bones, his friendship with Tad, dancing, foxes, his friends, relaxing, Gaspard, milk and cookies|dislikes = Danger, the sound of gunshots, his mother's death, not having a friend, tripping over his own ears|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Claws|fate = Continues to live happily with his father and his best friends, Tad and Foxwood|pets = Cheesy (mouse)}}'''Will '''is a major character in the feature film, the Fox and the Pooch and in the cartoon series. He's the son of Wayne and Patricia and the best friend of Tad, who is the son of Foxwood and Julianne. Background Development Will is inspired by the young Copper character from the Fox and the Hound movie. However, the characters have a lot of differences. First, Copper is the adoptive son of the villain, Chief and Will is the son of the heroes. Second, Copper grows up in the middle of the film and the adult version of Will is seen in the Return to the Present movie. Finally, Will's friendship with Tad will last forever while Copper's friendship with Todd lasts until they become adults and is rekindled by the end of the film. Will's design is similar to Copper's except he's more anthropomorphic and can stand on his legs and can engage into human-related activities. Another trait from Copper, that the story writer decided to give Will, was him tripping on his long floppy ears. Personality Will is a young and energetic puppy with a wild imagination. Once he turned ten years old, Will made the same goal that his parents made and that was to end the segregation between Fox and Dog by using compassion and non-violence. Will believes that the segregation will lead the foxes and dogs to their own downfall. Will chooses not to hate anybody because hating someone will do a lot of harm to them and himself. Will is the perfect example of "father like son." He inherited his father's optimism, confidence, sympathetic and loving heart. A personality trait that he inherited from his mother was her self-awareness. In the cartoon series, when Tad usually wants to go exploring without his father's permission, Will tries to talk his best friend out of that idea, seeing that it'll lead to chaos. Tad manages to manipulate Will into accompanying him on his journey, probably because the young Bloodhound puppy inherited his father's gullibility. Devoted and faithful, Will is very loyal to his family and does everything he can to keep them in safety, as demonstrated when the puppy bravely gave up his life in order to save his father. Unlike his father, Will doesn't jump to conclusions because when his mother was murdered by an unseen gunmen, Wayne assumed that Matthew was gunmen. Will knew that Matthew was too kind and sweet to be a murderous gunmen. Seeing how Chief's emotions got the best of him, Will swore to not let his emotions get the best of him and transform him from a sweet puppy into a sadistic monster. In the cartoon series, Will is shown to be very clumsy because he often trips on his own ears when he's running especially if he's playing or in a hurry. Physical appearance Will is a young Bloodhound. He has green eyes and a white muzzle. Appearances The Fox and the Pooch Will is first seen at his father's graduation ceremony along with his mother, Patricia. He was happily applauding and came up onto the stage to give his father, a big hug. In order to celebrate, the dogs returned home to the apartment where Patricia made them a special dinner. While the dogs were eating, Wayne told his family about how he's end the segregation by using compassion and non-violence. Will promised to help his father by having his friends and classmates raise enough money to support the Dog City army. The next day after work, Wayne rescued a young fox named Foxwood from certain death and planned to hang out with him, the next day. Wayne planned to use his friendship with Foxwood, as a way to end the segregation once and for all. After talking with Patricia, Will asked if being friends with a fox is possible and Wayne said it is. By the end of the month, Wayne was given the rest of the year off from his boss, Chief. Will was able to spend time with his father while Patricia was setting her family up with a new house in the Woodland Kingdom. Will was unsure and confused about why Patricia wanted to move into the Woodland Kingdom but the puppy thought it was because she wanted her family to be closer to the Wooten Gang. One day later, Patricia was done packing her things and Will was done packing his toys. Wayne came into the apartment and angrily convinced his wife to tell him why they're moving. Patricia broke into tears and nearly told Wayne, about what was about to happen to Fox City. Suddenly, an unidentified gunmen shot and killed Patricia while he tried to kill Wayne and Will. Wayne assumed that Matthew was the murderer, so the Bloodhounds followed the fleeing gunmen into downtown Columbia where he revealed Chief's true colors and nature. The Bloodhounds and the gang planned to flee to Fox City to warn the foxes about Chief's evil plans but was captured by the Wolfhound and was taken to his lair. At the lair, he tells Wayne and the gang that right after, he eliminates all of fox kind, he'll rebuild his father's science industries. As Chief was preparing his acid-fueled bulldozer, Wayne told the latter that he won't get away with his evil plan. Chief pulled out his gun and was about to pull the trigger until his gun was shot out of his hand. An army of foxes helps the Bloodhounds and Wooten Gang fight and defeat Chief once and for all. The fight abruptly stopped when Skippy was unintentionally killed by Gaspard. Willing to avenge his son's death, Chief aimed his gun at Matthew and pulled the trigger very slowly, only for Will to jump in front of his loyal friend. For his barbaric actions towards Foxwood and Wayne's families, the Dog Soldiers turned against Chief and arrested him, telling him that they don't want to murder the innocence. As for Will and an injured Foxwood, Gaspard successfully revived the two animals and they were reunited with their families. One month after the adventure, Dog and Fox City are reunited and the inhabitants have developed a friendship with each other. With their mothers dead, Foxwood and Wayne decided to work together, that way their sons will be protected. Once entering their new home in Columbia, Will develops a brotherly friendship with Tad and it begins to grow every day. The Black Lion Will appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pre-teens Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Tritagonists Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Students Category:Those brought back to life Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Musicians